Filters
by spiralling
Summary: You got time for a completely different view of this new world? Something is different about our new main character.. But what? And what would you do if you had a million years on your clock? Read to find out.
1. Robots & Hunters

Time zone 8 isn't too bad. We can handle it. Or well, at least most of us. There is two types of people living in this world. First off, there is the scared, desperate which I like to call the no surviving robots, because that's exactly what they are. They are all in the same routine, too afraid to taking a leap of fait. Instead, they are stuck working of half of the day to survive. I guess our survival instincts really are the most powerful thing we have inside us. Even though I think it's insane, I still prefer them compared to the hunters. The hunters fight, killing others, leaving them behind to continue their path in living.

Me? I am none of those things. I don't have a nickname for myself, but Owen calls me original. I always wonder if there are others out there like me. I like to think so, afraid of letting go off my hope. Owen isn't like me, but he takes care of me. Or well, hides me.

I've heard 12 has it worse though. About a week ago, a girl changed time zone from 12 to 8. People said she was strong and clever, but I was just mostly afraid of her. She transferred after winning a fight against her dad. Fighting against someone in your own family I just think is completely mental, but what do I know? She could had have the worst childhood, or maybe it was her dad who started the fighting. I wouldn't know. First off, because I don't know her. Secondly, I personally don't have a family. I kind of thought of Owen as my brother, even though he wasn't. And comparing district 12 girl and her dad with me and Owen, I still would never fight against Owen.

Owen is soon going to be 30, or 25 for the fifth time. I don't know which way to look at it really. I on the other hand, had just turned 24, so Owen was defiantly like a overprotecting brother to me. I wasn't afraid of turning 25 like the others where. I had nothing to be afraid of. A bigger problem would hit me in a few years though. Letting my mind drift off, I often end up at the same questions about my future. But either Owen or I had any idea what was going to happen, so all we could do was to wait.

My days usually was spent me baking. Owen and I wasn't living day to day. Owen was a powerful man in our zone. He had worked his way up, and had just a week ago saved up as much as a year! I was happy for him, knowing life would treat him well. And damn, he deserved it. The way he took care of me, even though he didn't even needed to. He was not forced into this. We just met and it all came naturally.

We walk the streets, but not too often to buy stuff of market. He always kept me close and sometimes when the hunters eyes fall on us, he lays a calm arm around me, bringing me even more close to his huge frame. We didn't look like siblings, but I sure hell felt like it. We had a lot in common by our personalities. Both of us were calm and intelligent, and neither of us attended to draw much attention to ourselves. Polite but quiet. Owen was efficient, while I was caring. But then again, I didn't have much to worry about in my life.

I always keep my left arm hidden. Sometimes it's annoying and it becomes hot, but it sure keeps me safe. I want alone of course. Many people were afraid to show their clock, for many different reasons. Mostly it was the rich people who wore them, not wanting to attract the hunters with their large amount of numbers. But it was also the poor people who wore them, afraid to show their weakness and all their zeros. It was painful to watch. It doesn't happen very often that I see someone who's clock has ticked out, but I have seen it. And when you see those green numbers fading out into all zeros, a strange feeling hit you. I can't really place it yet, it's such a strange feeling, I wonder if others even felt what I felt.

Me and Owen had just bought our food for the week when Ben, Owens co worker ran into us. Owen looked concerned for just a few seconds, then his face turned into which looked like a forced smile.  
''Take the bags and go directly to Mason, okey? I'll catch up and meet you there.'' I try not to stare, but I really can't stop it. Instead of staying there like a complete idiot, I frown and stand on my tiptoes, giving him a kiss on the cheek and quickly turning away from them. That Ben guy had his eyes glued on me. I've heard he was a part time hunter… I really don't see why. He has all the time in the world, why would he still fight, taking others lives? I frown and push away the though, moving my legs faster away from them.

The reason why I was shocked was because Owen never let his sight from me when we were out in public. Mostly because there were hunters here that could kill me, but also because he was a very protective guy, never wanting anything bad to happen to me. Should I be worried about him? Gah, I am always so paranoid. Plus, Owen had sent me to Mason, his best friend. I trusted him, even though as soon as Owen would turn up I would start asking him what the hell was going on.

All my way to Mason, I had kept my head down, staring down at my feet and the gray ground beneath me. As soon as I reached his doorstep, I started knocking on the door in a fast beat. Nothing. I tried the doorknob. It was unlocked. Carefully stepping into his apartment, quietly closing the door behind me. The bags were starting to get heavy, so I dropped them on the floor while looking for any signs of human life.  
''Mason?'' I call out in my tiny voice. Its dead silent. I give out a frustrated sight and draw my hand through my blond wavy hair. Now what?

I know I shouldn't have done it, but it just didn't feel right to be sitting there in Masons apartment alone. Plus, I needed to see him and ask him if he had heard Owen was in trouble or something. So I leave Masons apartment, leaving my bags there, thinking I could just come back later and pick them up. I run down the stairs, heading for the other side of the road. The government built most of the households and apartment buildings near stores, casinos or pubs. I thought it was the worst idea ever to build so tempting things just outside someone's window. But what could I do about it? I've been told to just stay back and be invisible.

I don't like the pubs very much. This one stinks cigarettes and you should hear shouting of both joy and rage. I look around for something that could belong to Mason. A green hoodie… His big black cap he always wears in the summer. Nothing. I can't find him, and I start to feel the panic inside me starting to build up. I feel sick, wanting to throw up. All the motion around me makes everything look blurry. Where was Owen? Where was Mason? I felt helpless.

I am starting to get attention now. Eyes are studying me top to toe and I feel even more panic overthrowing me. Wanting to get out of there, I start to take careful steps back. A strong hand grabs my wrist and I know this is not going to turn out good.

* * *

I dont know if this story is going to be either a short or a long one.. We just have to wait and see.. Or do you have the time? (;


	2. Green Eyes

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' I hear someone whisper. Next emotion that hits me: confused.  
''There you are honey!'' the same voice says louder now. I look up and meet two green eyes looking down at me. The man has black curly hair and a big smile on his lips. I force a smile back, not knowing what to do. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and I feel myself starting to blush, my cheeks heating up.

I realize this man is trying to help me, drawing the attention away from me. To all the people in this bar, I had looked vulnerable and small, but with this guy with me, I looked safe and protected. I quickly grabbed one of his arms, clinging on him, desperate not to let go. He smoothly takes us to the nearest table in the corner and sits down, pulling me down with him.

We sit next to each other because he technical drags me down beside him. I am not completely comfortable being this close to him, but the hunters are still looking, and I wouldn't dare to let go. The guy orders two drinks for us and pays her with a smile on his face. What is wrong with this guy?  
''Wha… Who.'' I don't know which one to ask. It just seems wrong and I stumble on the words.  
''Thank you,'' I finally whispers, and he gives me a nod before scanning the room.

''I'm Jake, and you are?'' he smirks, studying me. I frown, not liking the way he is looking at me.  
''I am Addison, but people call me Sonnie.'' Nodding his head in a approval, he quickly give me another kiss on the cheek. No way, he can't do this. In a try to defend my rights, I burry my nails into his jacket. He jerk away in a small smooth move, then returns slowly, trying to calm me.  
''Relax. They are looking,'' he breathes into my hair. My eyes widen as I realize I am in big trouble. Shit.

''Shouldn't we go?'' I say in a small voice, wanting to kick myself when I sound so insecure.  
''We have to wait a while,'' he says, shaking his head. I nod and stare down into my lap, where my hands are now trembling. Looking up his eyes meet mine. Usually I hate green, because of the time. But this kind of green… It's like a river, hidden in the forest. Feeling myself getting lost in his eyes, I quickly turn away, looking down at my hands again.

''What brings you here?'' he interrupts our awkward silence. I push back my hair behind by ear, annoyed of it always falling into my face, preventing me to see anything. Thinking to myself, I am grateful for Jake and his quick rescue. But still… could I trust him? He was as much an enemy as all the others in this place. This _world_. Having no idea what to answer, I guess I am telling the truth.  
''Meet up a friend. You?'' But I really did wonder, what was he doing here?

Seeing him up close, he certainly wasn't one of those people who preferred spending their time in places like this. He wore a big gray sweater, a dark blue jacket, black pants and green shoes. You couldn't see his clock, but I bet he had a lot of time on there. As a instinct, I pulled up the right fabric over my arm. He noticed my small move and gave me a light smile.  
''I am not here to fight you. And what I am here for? I think I can spend my time as I like to.'' I am pretty certain my mouth is now hanging open in a big o. But it's like I can't control it. Staring into those eyes, I find nothing. I shut my mouth.

''I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought you weren't that kind of person…'' He laughs, but I just frown at him, still worried about the whole expression I've just gave him.  
''Thank you I guess? But if you don't like it here, why meet up with your friend here?'' I don't know why, but I decide I can thrust this guy. I guess it was the fact that I felt alone and afraid that I felt this. If I'd just be with either Mason or Owen right now… He stands up, taking my hand, helping me up. I give him a grateful smile, but it doesn't come right through, still a little shaken by Mason and Owens names floating around in my head.

Finally outside, filling my lungs with clean air, I feel my focus are slowly coming back. Jake takes my hand, starting to walk away from the bar. And then I start explaining everything to him. Telling him about Owen, Ben and Mason. I leave out my left arm of course. I've made a rule. Never, _ever_ talk about it. I can hear footsteps behind us, and we walk faster. But not fast enough. A hand grabs mine, pulling me away from Jake, throwing me against the closest wall. There are two of them, and Jake is trying to get away from the other ones tight grip. Fear overflow me. This would never happen if I were with Owen. Where was he? I missed him.

Keeping my eyes shut, I hear myself whimpering and gasping for air. Its soon over. My whole wall I've built around myself as protection will fall. Everything, lost. The man is laughing in my face and his breath stinks alcohol. I try to yank away, but fail. I hear Jake scream to the person, but his voice is blurry. What is happening to me? I can feel a sting in my arm. No, please, why. My left arm was being stabbed. By eyes open and I scream my lungs out. Not even knowing where the force came from, I push the man away from me with so much power he falls down to the ground, cauging.

I can hear Jakes voice in the distance, but the pain is stronger. I am starting to lose my balance. This is not good. Starting to fall, a arm dives under me and catches me. I fall into the persons hard chest and I start breaking out in tears. He breathes comforting words to me, but I don't really care about them. I want Owen here with me, not Jake. He doesn't even know me. He takes my hand and we find a harmony between the two of us, starting to walk away.

After walking for 10 minutes in silence, or well, small whimpering from me, we finally find our destination. I find myself in a bright apartment, filled with abstract furniture's and strange paintings on the wall. Sitting down on the closest chair I breath out a relived sight. He is by my side, looking down at my arm, then goes away for a while, bringing back a hot towel, filled with water. I am afraid he will notice, but the pain is too much. _Please, just make it stop._

I take the towel, quickly covering up my whole arm before taking of the fabric, now covered with my blood. The towel helps, and I feel pleased with myself that I managed to hide my arm before he could make out anything.

* * *

The girl is beautiful. I haven't seen anyone this beautiful in twenty years. And that was my sister. I feel pain cover my body and I quickly brush away the thought of Emma. Instead, I look at Addison. She is sitting there, fingering on her hair, pushing it away from her face, frustrated. Her grey eyes stares down at her shoes, drumming against the floor. I suggested she could stay here for a while, giving her brother and his friend some time. Also, she is hurt, I couldn't just leave her.

When I came back from the kitchen making coffee, she jumps up when she sees me.  
''You wouldn't have a scissor laying around here would you?'' she asks in a polite voice, giving me a smile. I don't smile back, but instead eyes wondering around, thinking of where the scissor is. I never used it, so how could I know? I am curious about what she wants to do. And with one hand? As long as she doesn't stab me- but no. People don't do that anymore. They don't want to waste time. They erase, they take.

As soon she got the scissor, she ran away to the bathroom and five minutes later, she came back with a smile on her lips. Bangs suited her, it really did. I give her a thumbs up and she starts to blush again.  
''You're in a hurry?'' I ask. She did move fast, I had noticed. But somehow, she didn't seem desperate. I waited, but didn't get an answer. She is staring out my window, looking at the people outside. Yawning, she leans against the wall beside the window.

''I think that depends on how you're looking at it,'' she says in a dreamy voice. I nod, taking hold of the towel she's rapped up around her arm, wanting to get her a new one. It felt natural for me to help her. It was something about her that made you very protective. But I don't know what… Before she's able to do anything, it is in my hands and her arm is uncovered. I shouldn't have done it. I've seen how careful she was, showing her clock. But this? This was too much.  
''No!'' she gasps. But it's too late. I've already seen it.

There it is, her arm. The pale skin has a small tone of red after the blood and water mixing on her skin. The cut isn't streaming out blood anymore, but there is something else this time.

She owns no clock.

* * *

**Got enough time to review? **


	3. Their Fault

The scream isn't fast enough. It's too late. He saw my arm, which showed nothing. I wanted Owen to be here with me. Help me get out of here. This was dangerous. What if he took me to the timekeepers? I know it won't make any difference on me, covering up my arm again, but it comforts me in some weird way. And I know the damage is already done… I want to disappear. Go away forever. But no, that would be too easy.

When I look up, his green eyes met mine. Huge chocked eyes, staring at me. My throat suddenly becomes very dry and I swallow hard before even daring to move. Taking a step away from him, it looks like he is coming back to reality. This is something that isn't supposed to happen. Ever. He must hate me- fear me. I am a monster, right?

''_What happened to you_?'' he fumbles. I start move more away from him, trembling. It's hard, and tears build up in my eyes. This isn't my fault. It's not my fault I am a freak. With a still frozen body, his eyes drifts over my now protected arm. Jake looks worried and freaked out. Why worried? He's afraid of me?

''How is that even possible?'' he manage to say. He starts taking swaying steps towards me, making me move backwards, not knowing where to go. Just away from this man. _I want Owen._  
''I am not going to hurt you. Okay?'' Something in his voice reminds me of Owen, and I stop. He takes my arm and draws one of his fingers over my bare skin which makes me shiver and get goose bumps.

''They did this. They did this to her. Why? How? They wouldn't..'' he whispers, repeating them for himself, not even noticing me. Wrinkles appears on Jakes forehead, like he is thinking hard. They? What is he talking about? The bank? No. What could they do? He is probably going insane.  
''You can't pay for anything then?'' he says, as a matter of fact. I shake my head in response. That is one thing I hate about it. Feeling so helpless every time Owen and I go and buy stuff, and I can never contribute.

''You can't take time?'' I shake my head once more. As if not thrusting my answer, he grabs my arm and closes his eyes. Keeping focus for a few seconds, before giving out a frustrated sigh, mumbling about 'they' again. I decide to distract him from 'they' and bring him back to reality.  
''Are _you_ in a hurry?'' His face softens, but it doesn't look happy. He just freezes, right on the spot, staring into nothing. I take this opportunity and slowly reach out for his arm, pulling his jacket up.

A need of air comes to me, as if I hadn't breathed in hours. Gasping for air, I lose my balance, but my grip on his arm steadies me. I have never seen that amount of numbers, ever. It makes me sick and dizzy. What I do next I really don't know where its coming from, but it feels pretty damn good. I slap him as hard as I could, leaving a red mark after my hand on his cheek. His face woken up by my hit and he jerks away in a second.

''What the hell Addison?'' he screams. I stand back, still pissed off about him. But a small victory creeps up inside me. He deserved it. Who the hell did he think he is?  
''It's not my fault you are such a moron walking around with a billion years on your clock! Someone could clean it in a minute.'' To my surprise, he starts laughing. That shit thinks this is funny huh? I am just on my way to give him another slap when he puts his hands up in the air, stopping me.

''Take it easy. Don't you think I hate it too?'' I don't see where he is going, wanting him to continue, but he says nothing. Bastard.  
''If you didn't notice, you have about a billion years on your clock. _That is sick,_'' I snap at him.  
''They gave it to me! They did this to me.'' His voice is weak, and I decide I won't punch him again.. for now.  
''What do you mean they gave it to you? That's mental. Why would they even to that?''

''You don't understand. People can't take me. They _can't_.'' I don't understand. What is he saying? People can't steal his time? That would make him invincible, unbreakable. Who wouldn't want that? As if reading my mind, Jake continues, while I fall down on my knees, breaking down the words.  
''People can't take my time. I can give, but not more than five years. There goes my limit.'' I face him.  
''Why would you hate it? You can live _forever_.''

''I am don't want to live forever. Who would want to live in this crappy world we live in? I have nothing to live for. They tortured me… _But I can't die_.'' His face is hard and ice cold. He makes me afraid. I fear death. Because I know nothing about it, or when it is going to happen to me. I am sometimes jealous of all the clocks. They _know_. I know nothing. It could happen anytime. It would happen now for what I know. Thinking about it, I don't think I will make it further then 25.

''My dad said to me, just before he disappeared, that you have to die. You will have enough. You're mind can be spent, even if your body's not. We want to die, _we need to,''_ his voice fades away and tears are streaming down my face. I don't want to listen to him, but how couldn't I? It was too late. His words had gone right into me, taking over me.

''How did you get it?'' I squeak silently. Tears are building up in his pained face, but he is holding them back. I feel somewhat weak because I let mines fall.  
''They took me when I turned twenty-five. They… Tortured me. The pain was too much after a while and I blacked out. When I woke up, my arm was hurting like shit. Then I was the numbers…'' Deep breath. I find myself staring at his seconds, ticking down. But he didn't even care. He had nothing to worry about.

It seemed somehow that Owens seconds were faster than Jakes. Owen was concerned about his clock, even though he tried not to show it. He sometimes made it slip and went out, running all around town. He said that it made him feel there was no time. Time stood still when he ran. He could be free and enjoy life. But he couldn't run that often, he didn't have time. His work and taking care of me often stood in the way. Mostly it was his job, because even though I never wanted to leave his side, I gave him as much space as I would.

''They did the same to you?'' he asks. Did they? Who are they? I didnt know. How could I? I never knew my parents. I've always been with Owen and his father. Had they took me at birth? No, again the question pops up. Why? I tell Jake my whole story. Everything from childhood to now. He doesn't look pleased when I tell him I am turning 25 in a few days. Neither am I. As I said before, I could die.  
''I'll stay with you.''

* * *

There is no cure for this. In one hour, I am turning 25. I am standing in front of Jakes mirror, staring at my face. My body. Maybe I will stay like this forever. Maybe I won't. My freckles cover my face and my hair is a big mess, all tangled. What do I look like? Human. I close my eyes, ready for this. I've been waiting for this moment in years. My whole life, down to this moment where all my questions will be answered. Feeling to hands placed on my waist, I lean against his chest.

Still my eyes closed, my mind drifts off to Owen. He never returned home, but me and Jake stayed, just in case. But now it seemed there was no hope. I had written him a letter, thanking him, telling him I loved him and was forever grateful. That I couldn't make it without him. I really hope he will get it sometime. Jake is whispering comforting words into my frizzy hair and I realize my whole body is tense. He makes me relax and I stare at his arm again. He will live forever. My eyes drifts off to the clock, hanging on the wall. 11.40. My time is soon here.

''Jake?'' I say with a small voice. He hums as an answer, making me continue while one of his hands finds mine. I am scared, but I have to stay strong. I already told Jake, that if I die, he has to find Owen or Mason. He promised, and I thrust him with my life. Jake and I had become so close in this days. It felt like we had know each other for years. I only which I could get more time with him…  
''Remember what I told you.'' He nods against my shoulder. The next thing I want to say to him is serious, so I turn to him, our noses barely touching. But no one backs away.

''You can't give up, okay? You have to stay strong. You have to find him, _you promised_.'' He shakes his head in fear, but I know he will do it. He will do it for me.  
''Sonnie? What did you miss?'' he breathes, staring down at our hands, tangled up in each other.  
''I didn't miss anything,'' I smile at him. He looks up at me and smiles at me in return. I feel bad for lying to him. I had missed so much in my life. I wanted to do so much more, but I wouldn't. The hope of me, surviving this was about at zero right now. We both knew I was going to die.

My lie was a white lie though. What a horrible ending to my story. I can't really tell him I missed out on so much at my last minutes now can I? Nope. Not going to happen. Instead, I lie. Making him smile, this makes me smile even more. This is enough for me. I can make it, I am ready.

Jake is starting to lean in, closing the space between us, pressing our bodies together. First I don't realize what he is doing, but then I freeze. And then, as ice cold water on the fire heating up in my body, his lips met mine. Crashing into mine. The kiss is responded, which makes him close in on me even more. How was that even possible? We stumble towards the wall, not knowing where to go. My back hit the wall and his hands are placed on each side of my head on the wall.

Both needing air, he leans back and we both gasp for air, still twisted up with each other. I stare into his green eyes. And I thought I was ready. Jake's kiss had broken down all the walls I had build up around me, and I can now feel myself free and safe. Tears are falling down my cheeks when I look at the clock. Only minutes away. Jake gives me a kiss on my forehead and then embrace me. We stand there, waiting, taking in our time.

''Never fear the time Jake,'' I mumble against his chest. He leans back and looks into my eyes. So deep.  
''Thank you,'' I whisper. Then the clock starts ringing and I feel a hard pain go through whole my body. My heart aches. And then I fall down into darkness.

* * *

**boom!** - dead. Poor Addison :(


	4. Fear Time

''No!'' I scream as she falls into my arms, going numb. This can't be happening. I had still had hope, still thinking she would make it. But now, she is laying her in my arms, covered in tears, dead. I scream again. The pain I am feeling right now is even worse than the pain I had to go through when they took me. But the scream is almost the same. Only this one sounds weak and abandoned. A scream for help.

''No, no, no. Don't go. Sonnie? Don't do this to me. To Owen,'' my raspy voice says into her neck as I press her petite figure into mine. _Don't go. _I don't know how long I sit there, rocks back and forth, still holding her close to me. It seems like a decade. Then suddenly, the door opens. I jump a little, but still keep hold on my tight grip around Addison, protecting her. I have turned off the world around me. There is just me and her. A voice in a far distance is screaming something and a body is pushing me away from her. No! Let me be with her! But the body is too strong.

''Soonie? No! Come back!'' the voice scream. Regaining my vision, I see a huge figure hang over Addison. He is crying his heart out. Then he backs away from her, facing me. Putting my hands up in the air, a sign of peace, I know it won't help me. I am screwed. He couldn't take my time, but he could beat me to death.  
''You did this?'' he spits in my face. I shake my head violently. A punch hit my cheek.  
''Owen please. I didn't. Just listen.'' But he can't. I trace his eyes, locked on my arm. I start backing away from him, trembling.

''Idiot! Who the hell do you think you are? What did you do to her? You freak!'' Another punch hit me in my stomach and I fall down on the ground. I don't make a sound. It wouldn't matter.  
''S-She wrote you a letter.'' He freeze and looks around the room when he finally sees it. He grabs it and then turn to me again. I quickly get up, ready for another kick.  
''What are you waiting for? Get out! Never come back, or I will kick your ass, understood?''

I stay in their stairwell, waiting. I can't feel any anger towards Owen. I envy him for being so protective over Addison. She must have really loved him, and so did he to her. After one hour he opens the door, looking for me. He gives me a nod and I go back inside. He had been crying the whole hour, and it had gotten worse after half an hour. The letter I guess. I never saw what she wrote. I didn't want to know. I walk in to see Addison's body is moved. Owen sits down by the kitchen table, waiting for me to join him.

''Sorry for what I did to you.'' I just nod, telling him there is no problem. He then asks me about my time.  
''I don't want it. I've never wanted it,'' I tell him. He sounds surprised, but doesn't question it. Was it because of Addison? It feels like I owe him so much. For him, taking care of her all this years.  
''I want to follow her. But I am not done in this world yet,'' I say in a low voice. His jaws tighten and he starts staring outside the window. I take his arm, giving him five years. He jerks away and look down at his arm, frowning. He didn't want it? Blood money? No. This was a thank you.

''Sorry for not being able to give you more, and I can't store my time. I want you to know her last words.'' Owen stiffens and his knuckles gives away a small crack for him pressing them too hard.  
''Never fear time Owen.'' Then I rise, walking slowly into her bedroom. Owen stands up.  
''Jake? Thank you.'' My heart ache when I hear him say thank you, just like she did. When I walk in, it looks like she is sleeping. I lay down beside her, taking her cold hand, while my other hand grabs onto the small pill, tucked in my pocket. Just before bringing it to my mouth, I whisper;  
''Good night Ad.'' And then, I fall.

* * *

The girl is running down the street, laughing by being chased by her best friend, trying to catch her. After a long chase, he finally catches up with her and grab her arm, slowing her down. Her feet is stumbling and she falls, bringing him down with her. They both end up laughing a long time before calming down. Their hands are tangled up with each other as they both stairs up at the night sky, studying the stars above them. The girls blond hair is flowing around her head and from the stars view, it looks like she is flying or floating on water. Her green eyes are glancing at the boy, and when he stares back at her, her cheeks heat up and turns red.

The boy grabs her and starts tickling her. Giggling, she tries to fight back, but fails. She ends up on top of him, a hand caught up in his messy hair. The silence comes. Silence speaks when words can't. They both stay still, until the boy shifts and hangs over her with his huge frame, giving her a playful smirk.  
''Happy 26th,'' he smiles, kissing her. He can feel her smile in the kiss and let his arms surround her. Leaning back, his eyes falls on her arm, glowing in the dark, just as his. The numbers means nothing to her. They don't move. Because time has stopped for her.

**Time isn't taking her life. Time isn't a problem. Time isn't ticking.**

* * *

Thank you thank you thank you. If you want a continue you will have to review or give me a cookie. Thats it foks (:


End file.
